The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same thereon.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a multilayer chip electronic component, has been widely used in electronic products due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like.
For example, multilayer ceramic capacitors may be mounted on boards of electronic products including display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, and used in chip-type condensers serving to charge or discharge electricity therein or therefrom.
Such multilayer ceramic capacitors may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes of different polarities disposed between the dielectric layers are alternately disposed.
Here, since the dielectric layers have a piezoelectric property, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes to generate periodical vibrations while expanding and contracting a volume of a ceramic body according to the frequency.
These vibrations may be transferred to a board through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and solders connecting the external electrodes to the board, such that the entire board serves as a sound reflecting surface to generate vibrating sound.
Such vibrating sound may correspond to an audio frequency of 20 to 20,000 Hz, causing discomfort to listeners. The sound that causes discomfort to listeners may be referred to as acoustic noise.
Further, since mechanical components of electronic devices have become quieter over time, the acoustic noise generated in the multilayer ceramic capacitor as described above may become more noticeable.
Thus, in a case in which an electronic device is operated in a silent environment, a user thereof may consider the acoustic noise as a device fault.
In addition, in a device having a sound circuit, the acoustic noise may be overlapped with audio output, and thus, the quality of the device may be reduced.